Prophet
by Bloomxlover
Summary: Tamaran is a planet with great honor and pride of what they believe in. They are strange people with strange beliefs, especially their biggest belief of all...the Prophet of the Universe. One dark and one light fighting for the fate of the universe, a battle to die for. I don't own Teen Titans


" _On Tamaran there was an old prophecy that was long forgotten. A prophecy of dark and light and a battle to die for. Two bodies are possessed with either light or dark and they fight in order to rule the universe. The ancients believed that one day this would happen and which ever one who lived will either spread happiness and peace or despair and pain throughout the galaxy. But they will eventually end in death. An inescapable death." a sweet feminine voice stated as she tucked the little girl in her bed_

" _My sweet KoriAnd'r I believe that you will be possessed with a light force that will save the universe and you will go down in history as our fiercest and bravest warrior making the honor of our people even more greater as it has ever been" the mother kissed the redhead princess on her head making her so happy and proud_

" _But in order to achieve that you must be kind, courageous, and most of all a hero to everyone even if it means saving the enemy"_

" _Do what is right my little star and make our people pr-"_

 _The bombs interrupted the older woman's words and caused the two to stare out the window in fear and horror._

 _ **Starfire….**_

" _My little warrior be strong"_

 _Footsteps echoed down the hall fast and strong._

 _ **Starfire….**_

" _Be loving and caring"_

 _The footsteps got closer and more urgent...they knew that it wasn't their guards so they prepared for the worst._

 _ **Starfire!...**_

" _But most of all, trust yourself and be who you were meant to be" the other said placing her hand on her face passing over the warmth, power, and energy_

 _The footsteps stopped outside of the bedroom and the mother has tears down her face kissing her child on her head before the door was broke down. Dozens of people rushed in trying to contain the mother and daughter causing a few hits and cuts here and there. They two tried to stay together and fight but they eventually separated._

" _Mother!" starfire cried from the stops of her lungs_

" _ **Starfire!**_ " _both outside and her mother cried out before they slit the mother's throat with a blade while having the feeling of being shaken up from her slumber._

Starfire cried out a war cried, flew to the air and readied her starbolts on her intruders. Only to find the titans holding up their hands as if surrendering while giving off worried faces, a torn and burned couch, and herself covered in cold sweat.

"Star it's just us" Robin said in a calm and collective voice caring for the alien space princess more than he should be

"Robin?" Starfire said as if she wasn't really sure if it was him

"It's just us Star so how about you lower down to us and put away your starbolts" Cyborg said acting as the cool older brother she wished that was still alive

She hesitantly did what he said with a apologetic look on her face which seemed to be glued to the floor.

"I apologize if I have disturbed any if you my friends" she said so small they barely heard anything

"Are you okay star?" beast boy said concerned for his best friend

"I seemed to have the mare of the night" Starfire said regaining her happy and perky self making the group worry even more

"Starfire would you like to come with me and talk?" Raven said a tiny bit of hesitant

The redhead hesitated for a while. She never liked bothering her friends with her problems, but she loves helping them with theirs. Besides it was just a dream nothing have people worry over.

"I am fine friend Raven" she smile to everyone and held her hand together

"If I can be excuse I need the breath of air" Starfire then walked out of the room and towards the roof

It was silence and quiet and so peaceful. She naturally sat at the edge and held her knees close to her chest. As if on cue another person sat right next to her close but not close enough

"Are you sure you're alright Star?" Robin's concerned voice brought a smile to the girl

"Back on my planet war is happening, and when I was a young child I saw my mother die before my eyes" she looked at at the stars above them while he look at the star he loves

"In my dream it showed that memory and reminded me of who I am suppose to be" she sighed and looked at him

"But it was just a dream so do not worry Robin" she smile which made him do the same

Soon they both are looking up admiring the view that they got in the practice silence that they have between them. When a strange light came closer. It looked as if it was looking for someone just zapping around like a bolt of lightning.

"What is that?" The both stand up and examine the light

"Titans come outside there is a strange light out here" Robin spoke into the walkie talkies while Starfire rose above the roof mesmerized by the light

"Star stand down we don't know what it is" Robin said going to reach out for her but decided against it

"Where is it Robin?" Cyborg followed by BeastBoy and Raven

Robin pointed at the lighting and they all grew wondrous of the new found light. With all of them watching the light run across the sky they never noticed a black slithering light creeping up behind the princess. She then felt a slight pain in her leg and yelped with a kick of her leg flinging the dark substance off.

"Ahhhh! What the heck is that?!" Beast boy jumped into Raven's arms and pointed to the black thing trying to go after Starfire again

She rose in the air and was struck in the shoulder by the light make her tumble.

"What is happening?!" Beast boy cried out while Raven dropped him with a thump

"Azarath metrion zinthos!" Raven said containing the black substance in a box of her power

It seemed like it was trapped and everyone felt a sigh a of relief before it past right through the barrier and went after Starfire again

"What do we do?" Cyborg asked Robin as he watch Starfire Dodge and duck the white light and the black substance that suddenly gained the ability to fly

"Please think of something quick friends" Starfire shouted as she past over them quickly followed by the two unknown masses

"Raven you'll take the white light and cyborg blast the black substance, BeastBoy stay by Starfire and warn her if anything comes up behind her...Titans Go!"

They all went their separate ways and did as they were told. Raven containing the light in a black box successfully and cyborg reprogramming his blaster and successfully keeping down the black substance. Starfire and Beast boy landed next to Robin who were watching there other two

"What are those things" Robin wondered out loud to himself

"I don't know but they seemed to have something against Starfire" Beast Boy said stepping next to Robin

"I do not know why, I have done nothing of the sort to get them to hate me" Starfire said stepping forward

"It doesn't seem like they hate you, maybe they need you" Robin said stepping forward to be next to Starfire

" _Star...fire!"_ A feminine voice from the white light called out her name and as if in some kind of trance Starfire rose above to be at level with the light

"Starfire get back from there" Robin yelled for her

Starfire floated there for a while just gazing into the white light and reached out for it but was blocked by Raven's powers

"Raven stop you're hurting her!" Starfire pleaded desperately at the empath

"You were just being chased by these things and you want me to stop?" Raven said raising an eyebrow at the red head

" _Starfire!"_ A raspy angry voice yelled for her which caused her to jump and turn her attention to it

The black mass was desperately trying to get to the alien princess before the white light does. And the white light took the opportunity to escape Raven's powers and struck Starfire right at her chest causing her to rapidly fall into the water.

"Starfire!" The Titans yelled and didn't hesitate to leave their post and dive after the girl, well all except Robin who unfortunately wouldn't survive the drop

But he watch the rest and watched as the black substance growl angrily and fall somewhere never to be seen again. And after that he rushed to the bottom of the tower and run towards the spot Star fell in. He was just about to dive in when the team emerged from the water with Starfire.

Robin couldn't have been happier when they placed the body onto the shore, but he could've been happier if he hadn't seen the injury that the light caused

"She need to be in the medical bay now, I'll treat her there" Cyborg said emptying out the water that sneaked it's way into his compartments

Robin didn't hesitate to pick the soaked girl up and run to the Bay with the team hot on his trail. He placed her onto the bed and stepped back letting Cyborg do his work.

"What was that thing and what does it have to do with Star?" Beast boy asked unsure if he asked himself or to the rest of his team and for a great while they asked themselves that question for the rest of the night


End file.
